


Autumn

by azrhyss



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrhyss/pseuds/azrhyss
Summary: Juhyeon, broken and damaged. Junmyeon, perfect and loved.She is here, but then gone. When he tried to reach out, he never actually get to her.





	Autumn

It was his sad face, his pout and his constant frown that made Juhyeon pressed her mouth against his. A soft and tender kiss. To make his pout disappear, to smooth the lines between his eyes. When she pulled back, his eyes were wide, staring directly at her.  
Stunned.

***

  
Junmyeon never knew what to make of her.  
There are so many kisses in this world. So many. All of them have meanings. A kiss from parents to their child, kisses to family members and a kiss for someone you love dearly.  
But her kiss.  
He never knew. Maybe he never wanted to know.  
He never asked. Or maybe he would.  
He wanted to. But she’s already gone. Leaving him who is now trying so hard to kept his hand from clutching his chest.

  
***

  
“That’s what you do isn’t it? That’s what you always do.” He said to her.  
Or more to himself.  
Juhyeon sat beside him. Drunk. Her body slumped in the subway seat. Her eyelids fluttered but never opened. She murmured under her breath. Words Junmyeon would never understand.  
“Tell me, are you always go around kissing people when they’re sad?”  
A beat.  
But he never got his answer back.

***

  
“Will you believe me if I told you I loved you?”  
Junmyeon nearly choked on his drink. But the truth is she was indeed in love with him.  
“We were fifteen. We’ve met. I saw you there with your fancy clothes. You were so beautiful and everyone loves you.”  
Junmyeon lowered his drink and she felt his eyes on her.  
She never stared back.  
“Foolish me started to think will I ever get the chance to get to know you better. Then I realised you were perfect and loved. And I was broken and damaged. I still am. Just like that, all the hopes shattered.”

  
***

  
Junmyeon wanted to touch. Wanted to hold her.  
She is so close yet so far away.  
When she let out all her heart and soul, he’s always here. But when he tried to reach back, she wouldn’t let him.  
_Will I ever fix you?_  
The question he constantly asked himself.

  
***

  
“Will you ever stop putting yourself in danger?!” Junmyeon shouted.  
Juhyeon winced, “Keep it down.” She said.  
“You were drunk and you were trying to cross the street! You’re almost got hit by a car! And you collapsed!”  
“I’m fine.” She murmured.  
Junmyeon brought his hand to his smooth black hair and then to his face, tracing his own feature, “You could’ve called me. That’s what you always do. But why didn’t you?” his voice low. The sincerity of his voice caught her off guard. She could feel it then. The pain in his voice.  
But she didn’t understand. She’s the one who should be in pain.  
_Why is he also in pain?_

  
***

  
“That night in the park,” his voice brought her back to the present, “Why did you kiss me?”  
Juhyeon took a sharp breath, “I just thought it was the right thing to do. To distract you.”  
_I wanted to smooth those lines between your eyes. I wanted to make that pout gone forever._  
He took a shaky breath, “Will I ever get the chance to know you,” he said, “To touch and hold you?”  
“Well I’m here now.”  
He shook his head, “I wanted to talk, to touch and to hold the you who always seems to be far away. The you whom you yourself always keep her away from me.When will I ever meet her?”  
His hand moved, then he hesitated before he finally put it against hers. Heat spread across her body from the contact.  
“Can you tell her,” he said, forcing her to look at him in the eyes, “can you tell her that she is safe? Because I’m here and I’ll always be. Can you tell her that I can help her heal herself?”  
His free hand began to reach for her face, “Can you tell her that she is loved?”  
She didn’t realise that her eyes were burning. Not until he said those last words. She lost it then. Her walls crumbled and along with all the feelings she desperately tried to keep herself.  
_She is safe._  
She let her face rest on his chest and she bawled. Her tears soaked his shirt. But he is still there. He calmed her with his soothing voice, caressed her hair, her back. And when there’s no tears left to waste, she lifted her face and stared directly at him.  
He didn’t say anything. But she understood.  
And then he’s there.  
Kissing her. His mouth against hers. A kiss full of all his feelings toward her. The distance between them vanished as his arms pulled her closed to his body. The cold autumn air met with the heat of his body. His hand rested in the nape of her neck, the other one down her spine and she found hers wove through his hair.  
This. This was different.  
He kissed her to let her know that she is safe. He kissed her to let her know she is loved. She kissed her so she wouldn’t run away.  
And she didn’t.  
She could just run away from many things. But this, this pinned her like a knife.  
She is safe, he said. And she is, she felt it.  
When they broke apart, her eyes still closed but she can feel his on her. His hand tracing her face.  
“You are safe.”  
“And you are loved.”  
And she understood.  
Because all the weight in her chest is gone.  
And he is here.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo how is it? This is my first work so i hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are some gramatical error.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Cheers.


End file.
